


To Stand in the Sun

by Carmarthen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Epigraph, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not how Obi-Wan wanted to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stand in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was for a quotation challenge on a drabble community.

_"For what is it to die, but to stand in the sun and melt into the wind?"  
-Kahlil Gibran_

Obi-Wan Kenobi saw his death some years before, staring into a Tatooine sunset, from the Anakin he knew: half-broken but still human, not this thing calling himself Darth Vader.

Anakin, with hate burning in his eyes, raising his lightsabre to strike.

It is not how Obi-Wan wanted to die, in the cold sterility of an Imperial warship, but he is ready to meet his death. He can buy the others an escape: theirs is not a task for old men.

Obi-Wan lowers his lightsabre and sees only the sun as he gives himself to the Force.


End file.
